Depend On You
by Rukio
Summary: Mimi is getting married!! Is she going to be a happy wife...? Kenyako plus Mimato...
1. Chapter 1

Author¡¦s Notes:

This is a Kenyako and Mimato fic, I hope you¡¦ll like it.

¡§Hurray!I¡¦m not late!¡¨ Yolei¡¦s right foot was stepping right on the floor of her classroom when the tardy bell rang.She quickly balanced herself and walked to her seat.

¡§That was close.¡¨ The girl sitting behind Yolei, Ayuki grinned as Yolei approached her seat.

¡§Yup!¡¨ Yolei put down the enormous paper bag she was carrying onto her desk and made a ¡§V¡¨ sign to Ayuki.The smile on her face was as bright as always.¡§I¡¦m still keeping my ¡¥Zero Tardy Record¡¦ since first grade!¡¨

That¡¦s true.For some strange reason, Yolei always made it right at the last second, Ayuki thought.Maybe that¡¦s what people called ¡§Luck¡¨.

Soon, Ayuki noticed the unusual size of Yolei¡¦s paper bag¡Xit was huge.She stared at the gigantic paper bag on Yolei¡¦s desk for a while, and still couldn¡¦t figure out what it was.

¡§What¡¦s that?¡¨ Ayuki inquired.¡§It¡¦s so big that I think I can put a dog in it.¡¨

¡§Oh¡K¡¨ Yolei giggled shyly, putting her hand behind her head.¡§They are Sushi that my mom made.¡¨

¡§Sushi?That sounds yummy!!¡¨ Asuki cried happily as she peered into the bag.¡§Do I got to have some?¡¨

¡§Of course¡K¡¨ Yolei couldn¡¦t imagine what would happen if she said ¡§no¡¨¡Xfood was the most important thing to Asuki.She took out a paper box and handed it to Asuki.

¡§Yay!I can¡¦t wait to try it¡X¡§ 

¡§You guys should sit down right now.¡¨ The teacher¡¦s voice interrupted Asuki¡¦s joy.

¡§Ok¡K¡¨ I guess I¡¦ll have to wait till lunchtime then.Asuki sighed and sat down.Yolei¡¦s food is the best¡XI wish I had a mom like that.

¡§Okay, the class is excused.¡¨ The teacher stepped outside the classroom, and the next second the whole class was as loud as the market place.

¡§Yolei!¡¨ Asuki called the lavender hair girl.¡§Where are you going?¡¨

¡§Oh¡KI¡¦m going to give these to my other friends.¡¨ Yolei held her bag a little bit tighter to prevent it from dropping.It was really heavy¡Ximagine carrying about ten boxes of sushi in a bag!¡§I got to go now, see you later!¡¨

Yolei tried to ¡§Run¡¨ when balancing herself with the gigantic bag in her arms.Fortunately, she made it to the computer room.¡§Guys, I¡¦m here¡X¡§ 

¡§It must be the sushi!¡¨ Davis exclaimed.In less than one second, he grabbed a box off sushi and put as many as possible in his mouth.¡§Yum¡X¡§

¡§Oh¡Ksave some for me!!¡¨ Cody yelled and looked into Yolei¡¦s bag.

¡§Don¡¦t worry, my mom has made a lot this time.¡¨ Yolei was used to the ¡§anxiety of food¡¨ shown from her friends.¡§Here¡¦s Kari¡¦s, here¡¦s T.k¡¦s, and here you go, Cody.¡¨ Yolei watched everyone eating happily.She took out the last box in her bag, and asked, ¡§Where¡¦s Ken?¡¨

¡§Behad duh dumpuder.¡¨ Davis answered with his mouth full of sushi.

Yolei walked to the back of the classroom and found Ken typing on the computer.

¡§Hey!¡¨ She called.

Looking into Ken¡¦s confused eyes, Yolei giggled, ¡§Sorry, I didn¡¦t mean to scare you.But I think you¡¦re really slow on food.¡¨

¡§¡KI guess¡K¡¨ Even a genius didn¡¦t know how to respond to such weird statement.

¡§Anyway,¡¨ Yolei put the box of sushi onto the desk.¡§This is my mom¡¦s special ¡§Inoue¡¨ sushi.I¡¦m sure you¡¦ll like it.¡¨

¡§Um¡K¡¨ When Ken was about to make a reply, a sharp scream broke the peaceful (Except Davis and Cody who were fighting over the last sushi in Cody¡¦s box) atmosphere in the computer classroom.

¡§KEN!ARE YOU HERE?!¡¨ Well, it wasn¡¦t a scream, but the extremely high tone that the speaker had was no better than a scream.

A girl with dyed blond hair and a pair of BIG, watery eyes walked in.

¡§Who¡K¡¨ Davis whispered.¡§Is she¡K¡¨ There was still some sushi left in his throat, so he couldn¡¦t speak properly.

¡§I don¡¦t know.¡¨ Kari whispered back. 

The mysterious girl quickly found her target¡XKen Ichijouji who was sitting next to the computer.¡§Ken, I¡¦ve been searching for you all around the school!¡¨ Her special high tone was crushing into Ken¡¦s ears.

¡§Have you seen her before?¡¨ Cody whispered.He forgot that he was on a fight with Davis, so Davis won the last sushi.

T.K shook his head, indicating that he had no idea what was going on.

¡§Well,¡¨ The girl gave Ken a small, white envelope with a little heart sticker on it.She continued, ¡§I really want you to come!!Please!¡¨

Love letter?That was the first thing that came into Yolei¡¦s mind.For some reason, she felt that her throat was stuck.

¡§Open it!Open it!¡¨ The girl leaned toward Ken¡¦s face and opened her eyes even wider.

¡§Who are you?¡¨ Yolei finally found her voice, and¡Xher anger.She didn¡¦t know the reason, but this girl¡Xwho was putting her head just one centimeter from Ken¡¦s face¡Xmade she feel very, very, very uncomfortable.

¡§I am¡Kwait a minute, it¡¦ll lower my class if I talk to the proletarians!¡¨ The girl replied in a dramatic sharp voice, her face didn¡¦t even move a millimeter.¡§So Ken¡Xare you willing to go?¡¨

¡§I¡K¡¨

¡§I know!!You¡¦re definitely going, right!!¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t¡K¡¨

¡§Oh! Ken, you¡¦re SO sweet!¡¨

¡§Think¡K¡¨

¡§Yup, the date is on April 14, which is next Saturday!¡¨

¡§¡KSo¡K¡¨ 

¡§So¡Xsee you there!¡¨

The girl hugged Ken and went out of the room with the speed of Hurricane.

All of the digi destined went completely quiet for a long period¡Xand,

¡§What¡¦s ¡¥Polar-terrain¡¦?¡¨ asked the boys.

¡§WHO IS THAT GIRL?¡¨ yelled the girls.

¡§Proletarians are the poor people in Russian revolutions.¡¨The genius pretended nothing has happened.

¡§WHATEVER!!¡¨ Yolei¡¦s eyes were full of fires of madness.¡§Answer my question!¡¨

¡§Uh¡Kwhat question¡K¡¨ The genius was still trying to pretend that he didn¡¦t know anything.¡§¡Kuh¡K¡¨ Feeling the heat that came from the eyes, ¡§¡KYour sushi is great¡K¡¨

¡§¡K¡K¡¨ a little sweat drop fell down Yolei¡¦s forehead.

She stepped back a little. By the look on Ken¡¦s face, Yolei guessed she had over reacted.Oh man!Why am I always so stupid?Yolei scolded herself.Ken might think that I¡¦m a crazy, mean, scary person.

¡§¡KOh¡Kher name is Pammy.¡¨ T.K stole the little white envelope from Ken and started reading.¡§Please come to my cousin¡¦s wedding with me.It¡¦s probably the greatest wedding in the world. We¡¦ll have a fun time there.LOVE, Pammy.¡¨

¡§LOVE?¡¨ All the kids inhaled.

¡§I don¡¦t even know her!¡¨ Ken protested.¡§I didn¡¦t even hear what she said.¡¨

¡§But¡Kshe acts like¡Kif she¡¦s your girl friend or something¡K¡¨ Kari concerned.Her statement made Yolei¡¦s heart burning like a heater.Girl friend?NO!!She cried in her heart.

¡§I have no idea who she is.¡¨Ken stated again, but no one seemed to understand.Ken knew it from their eyes¡Xthere was the word ¡§Liar¡¨ written in them.

¡§Anyway, are you going to the date?¡¨ T.K waved the invitation a little bit.

¡§Of Course Not!¡¨ The answer was quick and certain.

¡§Really?¡¨

¡§NO!¡¨

Ken sighed.He hated trouble like this.

¡§I¡¦m home!¡¨ Yolei announced as she threw her backpack into the couch.

¡§Oh!Yolei, you are back!Come and sit here!¡¨

Considering her sister¡¦s bright smile, nervous actions, and the special happy tone¡XYolei knew instantly that something bad was going on.

¡§I need your help¡X¡§ Mikki¡¦s opening statement.

Look, her guess was always 100% true.¡§OK.Fixing computer is 5 bucks, finding lost CDs is 5 bucks, washing dishes is 7 bucks, well, I decided to raise the price of cooking dinner a little bit, it¡¦s 10 bucks now.What do you need?¡¨

¡§No¡Kit¡¦s not those kind of things.¡¨

¡§¡KSo?¡¨

Mikki explained.¡§Um¡KI got a job¡K¡¨

¡§You¡¦ve got a job, and then you can¡¦t go.So you want me to go for you.¡¨

¡§Yeah!¡¨ Mikki nodded her head about ten times.

¡§But I¡¦m NOT doing it!¡¨ Yolei smiled evilly.¡§Last time I¡¦ve got to wash dishes for a whole day in that restaurant!!¡¨

¡§No, no, no¡Kthis time is different!!!¡¨

Yolei turned back from Mikki.Whenever she thought of how she had to wash those extremely dirty dishes, she swore that she¡¦d never help Mikki again.Period.

¡§Listen¡Kit¡¦s really easy.You just have to look after the bride before the ceremony.¡¨

¡§It¡¦s a wedding, huh?NO!¡¨ It reminded Yolei about the Pammy girl.

¡§It¡¦s a really fancy wedding!¡¨

¡§¡K¡K¡¨

¡§It¡¦s being held on a cruise!¡¨

¡§¡K¡K¡¨

¡§You¡¦ve got to attend the party, too!¡¨ 

¡§¡K¡K¡¨

¡§Lobsters, nice food, nice drinks, nice desserts.¡¨

¡§¡K¡K¡¨ ¡Knice desserts¡K

¡§Many famous people will attend the wedding!Like that band called XXX, and that actor¡KMost of all, rich and cute guys!!!¡¨

¡§¡K¡K¡¨ ¡Krich¡Kand CUTE guys¡K

¡§And you¡¦ll get 500 dollars for just one night!Besides¡KYou can get tips and stuff¡K¡¨

500 dollars¡K

500¡K

¡K¡K

¡§DEAL!!¡¨ 

To be continued¡K

A/N:

The girl¡KPammy is my own character.Her name comes from a book that Rukio is studying in English class right now.She is the type of girl that Rukio really¡Kreally hates=P

Hope that you¡¦ll like this story¡Kthis is just an introduction, that¡¦s why there isn¡¦t any Mimato yet^^;;;

[http://kstdy.cjb.net][1]

   [1]: http://kstdy.cjb.net/



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N:Forgot to make an important note¡Kthe story¡¦s setting is when Yolei and the others are sophomore in high school (Ken skipped a grade¡Khe¡¦s a genius, right? =P) So Mimi¡¦s age is about 17 or 18¡K

¡§What?Mimi is getting married?¡¨

A shocking scream broke the silence of the morning.

¡§Yeah¡Kshe sent me an e-mail regarding that¡Kdidn¡¦t you receive it?¡¨ Kari said after she recovered from Yolei¡¦s scream.

¡§I got that e-mail too!¡¨ Davis said in a tone, as he knew everything.¡§Her future husband is a mega rich guy, Mimi said that her wedding would be held on a cruise, too!¡¨

¡§A¡Ka cruise?¡¨ Yolei suddenly had some weird feelings in her heart.Hopefully, this wasn¡¦t the wedding cruise that she was going to work on¡K ¡§What¡¦s the date of the wedding?¡¨

¡§April 18.¡¨ T.K and Cody said together.

So¡Kshe was the only one who didn¡¦t receive Mimi¡¦s e-mail¡Kwell, maybe that was because she forgot to check it since yesterday¡Kbut WAIT a second¡Kthe date was APRIL 18!!!It was exactly the SAME date!!!

Yolei used all her strength to swallow her scream back to her stomach; she took out her D-terminal and opened it.The sign of ¡§You¡¦ve got Mail¡¨ was sprinkling.With her shaky hands, Yolei slowly clicked the ¡§open¡¨ button on the screen.

After she finished reading it¡K

The whole school building was in shock again.

Because, the bride that Yolei would take care of was Mimi.

The guy she was going to married was a famous rich guy,

And, Pammy¡¦s cousin.

In a beautiful, grand Mansion located in New York.

¡§Do you like this one, Miss Tachikawa?¡¨ A tall lady asked politely, holding a pure white headpiece.

¡§Um¡Kyeah¡Kit looks fine.¡¨ Mimi answered; she voice indicated that she was not very interested.Why am I acting like this?Mimi questioned herself.I should be happy about this marriage?I¡¦ve always dreamt of being a bride and having a handsome, rich husband.And most of all, I¡¦m going to have a wedding on a cruise!!! 

But Mimi felt no happiness in her heart.She picked up the Tiara on the table and examined it.

¡§OH!This one is designed by a world famous fashion designer!¡¨ The tall lady smiled and explained.¡§Look at the diamonds on the top!They are so big and so real!Each of them worth at least ten thousand dollars¡K¡¨

¡§Really? That was amazing!¡¨Mimi tried to concentrate on the magnificent tiara before her.¡§This is pretty.¡¨ She answered in a cheerful tone.The diamonds shone like stars in the night sky.Suddenly, they morphed into a pair of familiar pale blue eyes.

Mimi looked closer, but the eyes disappeared, and she felt the coldness on her cheeks.They were her tears.Slowly falling, onto the diamonds of her wedding Tiara.

¡§Why were you crying?¡¨ 

Mimi raised her head, and reached her future husband--Carlson¡¦s face.¡§I¡KI think this is too pretty, so¡Kso I¡K¡¨ It was such a mild reason; even she didn¡¦t believe it herself.Mimi tried to think of some excuses that sounded better, but her brain just went completely blank.

¡§Well, I wish my bride to be the happiness bride in the world,¡¨ Carlson smiled, but there was no happiness in his eyes.¡§We¡¦ll look at some other designs tomorrow, I¡¦m sure you¡¦ll like them.¡¨ He put Mimi¡¦s head on his arm.

¡§OK.¡¨ Mimi replied.She couldn¡¦t feel any warmth in his arms.Why did this happen?She felt that the guy that was hugging her was so¡Xso strange to her.

¡§Yolei!!!¡¨

¡§Sorry teacher¡Kwhat page is it?Ok!I found it.The evolution theory stated that a group of¡K¡¨

When Yolei sat down again with her lab group, Kari inquired, ¡§Yolei¡Kthat was close.Why are you daydreaming in the class?You know that she¡¦s the meanest Biology teacher in the world!¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t know¡K¡¨ Yolei shrugged her shoulder.¡§But whenever I think of that Mimi¡¦s going to get married, I just get very hyper!¡¨ 

Yolei continued in a dreamy voice, ¡§¡Kand I get to watch the whole ceremony and attend the parties!That¡¦s just cool!¡¨

¡§Yeah¡Kbut did you guys notice some thing?¡¨

Kari, Yolei and Ken all turned to Cody.

¡§You know Mimi¡¦s wedding is going to be in Japan, but she never invited any of us to her wedding¡K¡¨ Cody said shyly, he was not use to facing so many curious eyes.

¡§That¡¦s true¡K¡¨ Yolei concerned.¡§Does that mean¡KI¡¦m the only one going on the wedding cruise because I¡¦m going to work there¡K?¡¨

¡§It¡¦s strange.We¡¦re Mimi¡¦s best friends!She should invite us¡Kespecially when her wedding is held in Japan!¡¨ After the teacher has passed by their lab station, Kari whispered.¡§Anyway, Yolei, you¡¦re not the only one going, Ken¡¦s going with you, right?¡¨

Ken knew that Kari was talking about the stupid invitation from Pammy.He sighed.¡§I¡¦m not going because of Pammy.¡¨ This was probably the 1035 times he stated the same thing.Whenever he thought of her scary big eyes and sharp voice, sweats just come out of his pores uncontrollably. 

¡§Of course not.If you go with her, we won¡¦t be friends anymore.¡¨ Yolei exclaimed. 

¡§¡Kuh¡Kthat¡¦s why I¡¦m not going¡K¡¨ Ken thought hopelessly, no one believed him.

¡§I think¡K¡¨

Everyone turned to Cody again.

¡§I think we should give Mimi a surprise on her wedding day!¡¨ Cody blushed as he was speaking.¡§Maybe that¡¦s why she didn¡¦t invite us¡Kshe is hinting us that we should surprise her!¡¨

Hinting? 

That sounds like Mimi.

¡§Great idea!¡¨ Kari immediately agreed with Cody.¡§We should meet with the older kids and discuss about it!¡¨

¡§Yup!We¡¦ll give Mimi the best wedding in the world!¡¨ Yolei cheered.

¡§I can¡¦t believe it¡KMimi¡Kyou¡¦re actually getting married¡K¡¨

¡§Yes, I am, mom.¡¨ Mimi sighed and looked back at her mom.This was the night before she and her family got onto the plane to Tokyo, Japan.They were checking their luggage for the last time.

¡§This marriage¡K¡¨ Her mother continued.¡§Mimi, you¡¦re so lucky.I could never imagine having Carlson Hashiga as my son in law!My god!He¡¦s probably the richest guy in Japan!¡¨

¡§I know¡KWhere¡¦s my lab top?¡¨

¡§It¡¦s in your bag already.¡¨ Mimi¡¦s mother answered.¡§Actually, Mimi, I think you should really put your mind on the wedding and stop thinking about your friends.There will be very famous people coming to the ceremony and party on the cruise, it will be an important¡K¡¨

¡§Ok. Ok.¡¨ Whenever her mom started these ¡§Wedding Lectures¡¨, Mimi couldn¡¦t help it but got very impatient.

¡§It¡¦s not that I like to repeat these things over and over again, but you really have to¡K¡¨

¡§I think the phone is ringing?Why don¡¦t you go take a look?¡¨ Mimi pushed her mom outside of her room.

¡§Alright, have a good sleep.¡¨

¡§Good night, mom.¡¨

After closing the door of her room.Mimi took out the lab top from her bag and opened it.As she had expected, her e-mail box was full.

¡§Sora, Izzy, Tai, Cody, Kari, TK, Yolei, Davis, Ken, Michael¡K¡¨ Mimi slowly read out the names that appeared on the screen.One name was missing, and Mimi knew it.Matt¡KShe called in her heart.She knew that he must be angry about her marriage, because she broke their promise.

¡§But¡KI have no choice¡K¡¨ Mimi whispered.¡§Carlson Hashiga is too powerful, my marriage will help my dad a lot on his company¡K¡¨

So is that the reason she accept the propose from Carlson?Mimi questioned herself.She suddenly realized that she never knew what her heart truly felt.Yes, this marriage had a lot of good sides, but she knew that she was ignoring her heart when she made the promise¡K

Mimi looked outside of her window.The night sky was black, like her uncertain future¡K

To be continued¡K


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yolei took a deep breath, and look at the tall building before her once again.

¡§I can¡¦t believe it¡K¡¨ Yolei murmured.¡§I¡¦ll have to walk in alone¡K¡¨

The tall building that looked like a giant was the center the Hashiga Corporation.Its silver walls were reflecting the clouds in the sky.

Yolei made another step toward the entrance of the building.She looked very different today; because she was suppose to ¡§look¡¨ like her 17-year-old sister.So she put her hair up, and wore her sister¡¦s long dress and high heels¡Xwhich made her felt very uncomfortable, but, older.Fortunately, because of Yolei¡¦s height, her outfit fooled most of the people.

But¡Xshe was still very, very nervous inside.The first unbelievable thing was¡Xhow did her sister get this job?The second thing was¡Xshe was only working for ONE day, but she still needed to come to some stupid employees training!

After many hard struggles, which were still continuing when Yolei walked into the gigantic lobby.Yolei tried to keep a sweet smile on her face¡Xthat made her face muscle very sour¡Xshe never knew that smiling was a tiring task.

¡§Hello, may I see your ID, Miss?¡¨ A strong, brute (In Yolei¡¦s eyes, he could just break her neck instantly) security guard that looked like FBI agents came to approach her.

¡§It¡Kit¡¦s here¡K¡¨ Yolei used her shaky hand to take out her ID¡Xactually her sister¡¦s¡Xfrom the pocket.

The sturdy security guard got the tiny ID and examined it very carefully.¡§The hair¡K¡¨

¡§¡KI¡KI dyed it¡K¡¨ It was an excuse that Yolei had been practicing for a whole day, but when she finally had to say it, it just sounded very, very weak.

¡§Oh, I see.¡¨ The security guard nodded, but her didn¡¦t give back the ID.

¡§¡KCan¡KI¡Kpass now¡K?¡¨ Yolei asked, using all of her courage¡Xshe really needed Davis¡¦ crest now.She felt like cheating in a test. 

¡§OK.Are you here for the wedding training?¡¨ Mr. Guard ignored her question.Before Yolei made her response, he continued, ¡§You should go to the 65th floor now, or you¡¦ll be late.¡¨ 

¡§Yes!I¡¦m going!Now!¡¨ Yolei received her ID card with a thankful heart.As long as she could get rid of this scary security guard, she was willing to go to the 1000th floor.

It only took Yolei 1 minute to get to the 65th floor, all because of the highly advanced elevator in this building.The elevator was transparent, so Yolei could see the view of the street very clearly as she go up.Wow¡Kshe looked at those people that were as big as ants.Mimi¡¦s choice of husband is surely amazing¡K

¡§I guess this is it¡K¡¨ Yolei looked back at the map that the kind (But BRUTE!) security guard gave her.The sign that has ¡§training room¡¨ written on it was only one meter away from her.

The door of the training room suddenly opened, and Yolei¡¦s heart stopped beating¡Xan extremely handsome (This phrase need to be extended 1000 times in Yolei¡¦s eyes) guy come out.

¡§Nice to meet you, I¡¦m Carlson Hashiga.¡¨ Carlson said with his typical smile.¡§I guess you¡¦re Miss Inoue?¡¨

¡§Yeah¡KYes.¡¨ It took Yolei five blank seconds before she could recover from his smile.Mimi!! She cheered again in her heart.Rich and Cute¡Kthat¡¦s just a classic Mr. Right!

¡§Please come in, the training will begin right now.¡¨ He held the door for her.

¡§Yeah¡Kyeah¡K¡¨ 

Yolei walked into the room and found ten other ladies sitting inside.Seven of them were dressing in black suits.

¡§You are the closest people to the bride on the cruise, therefore I need you to pay your best attentions.¡¨ Carlson Hashiga went right into the topic after Yolei has sat down.

What?!Yolei was shock again¡XHOW DID HER SISTER GET THIS JOB?It was like¡Kso¡Kamazing for her to work with these¡Kthese¡Kagents?!

¡§The ceremony would begin at 11 o¡¦clock.Before that, I want you, Miss Inoue,¡¨

¡§Yea¡KYeah!¡¨

¡§To stay with the bride and take care of her.¡¨

¡§Sure¡KI mean¡Kyes.¡¨ Yolei wondered if she should add ¡§Your majesty¡¨ to her reply.Mr. Hashiga was a true prince!!He was full of the royal pride that she could ever imagine. 

¡§After the ceremony has finished, there¡¦d be fire works for half an hour.Then, I want you,¡¨ He pointed at the ladies in black suits.¡§To walk my bride back to her room, so Miss Terona can help her to get change.¡¨ 

¡§Please remember, you need to put all your minds onto Miss Tachikawa¡¦s safety.¡¨ Carlson ended his statement with a smile that lightened up the whole room.

Man¡KI wish I¡¦d have a wedding like this¡KYolei thought.I can tell that this Hash¡KHama¡KHashiga guy was deeply in love with Mimi from the joy on his face.

After her training, Yolei slowly ¡§Dragged¡¨ down the pavement with a dizzy head.She never knew that she had to memorize a book as thick as a dictionary for this job.Maybe she should be happy that she still had one month to memorize it?!

¡§ahhh!¡¨ Yolei let out a cry when she was waiting for the bus.

After all those long lectures¡Xshe would call them torture if it wasn¡¦t for Carlson Hashiga¡¦s lovely face.She still had to attend ¡§Digi destined¡¦s special wedding meeting¡¨¡Xthat was how Tai called it, and report her findings to them.That was another task for her.

¡§Hi, Yolei, we¡¦ve been waiting for you!¡¨ Cody greeted her.

She could tell¡Xevery one was inside Tai¡¦s room that she couldn¡¦t even find a spot to stand.

¡§Yolei, you can sit beside Ken.¡¨ Sora said, and pointed to a tiny space beside Ken.

¡§OK.¡¨ Without thinking much, Yolei stepped forward, and got tripped, and fell onto Ken¡¦s chest.

¡§Sorry¡K¡¨ Yolei was so tired that she forgot to blush¡Xuntil she reached Ken¡¦s violet eyes.There were so close to hers, like one cm away.

¡§SORRY!!¡¨ Yolei yelled, and her cheeks were burning.Her dizziness got worse.

¡§Okay¡Kno need to apologize.Let¡¦s start the meeting right now.¡¨ Ken turned his head away and announce.He was getting very used to acting casually since the past few days.Thanks to Pammy.

But¡Kto act casual this time was a bit hard.His heart was beating really fast when Yolei fell on him, her hair blushed his face, leaving a light odor of lavender, and then his heart was beating in his throat.

Ken kept thinking about these and he didn¡¦t notice what others had been talking.

¡§Really¡K?So the wedding is going to be a very big event?¡¨ Davis dropped his mouth after Yolei finished describing the wealth of Hashiga family.¡§I can¡¦t believe that we¡¦re going to such a¡K¡¨

¡§We might not be going¡K¡¨ Cody said worriedly.¡§It has been two days that we received Mimi¡¦s e-mail, but she hasn¡¦t replied us or sent any invitations yet.¡¨

¡§That¡¦s weird¡Kmaybe that¡¦s because she¡¦s sending the invitations from US, that¡¦s why it¡¦s so slow¡K¡¨ Kari guessed.

¡§But¡Kit seems like that she doesn¡¦t want us to go to her wedding¡K¡¨ Jyou said.

¡§That¡¦s not true!We¡¦re her best friends!!¡¨ Tai cut Jyou¡¦s statement and said without any doubt.He turned to Sora, ¡§Right?¡¨

¡§¡KYeah¡K¡¨ Sora paused a while before she answered.There was a lot going on her mind now, but she was sure that there would be a lot more going on Mimi¡¦s mind¡Xwhat was Mimi thinking?

Sora still remembered the secret that Mimi told her on the night one year ago.Mimi revealed all her feelings on Matt with her¡Xwhich made Sora really shock.But anyway, Sora had her best wishes on them¡Kbut this wedding¡Kif Yolei never confirmed it, she would think that Mimi was joking.

Maybe¡Kmaybe¡KMimi had her reasons¡K

I wish that she would explain everything to me, Sora thought.

¡§Oh¡Kwhere¡¦s Matt?¡¨ Yolei¡¦s head started to function, finally.

¡§I think he¡¦s in some kind of band practice.¡¨ Izzy said.

¡§Duh¡XMimi¡¦s wedding is more important!¡¨ Yolei sighed.He only knows about music.

Mimi was walking alone on the street of Tokyo¡Xfirst time since the last three months.Carlson and her mom were worrying about the decorations on the main lobby, so she escaped from the Hashiga building.

¡§Well¡K¡¨ Mimi didn¡¦t know where she was going, until she realized the familiar signs.It was the little park besides the seashore.

Mimi quickly found her favorite spot¡Xa lonely bench under the cherry tree.She slowly sat down.

¡§This place has the best views!Plus, it¡¦s quiet.¡¨ Matt¡¦s voice.

Mimi turned to her left, but no one was there, she knew that it was just her imagination.

¡§Well, I¡¦ve made up my mind, so I shouldn¡¦t be thinking about this anymore.¡¨ Mimi said to her self, trying her best to sound happy and sure.

But, she knew, there were something that she could never let go¡K

A/N:Okay, now I have to start working on Chapter 4!

Anyway, I love getting reviews, so please don¡¦t mind dropping me some lines, that¡¦ll encourage me a lot!!!(In other words, you are discouraging me now. L)

So please give me some reviews =P Or I¡¦ll use the method like ¡§5 reviews for a new chapter¡¨¡KHee hee hee, I just learned that method today!

Hmm¡KI think I¡¦m trying to be mean¡Kthat¡¦s all my English teacher¡¦s fault!!!

[http://kstdy.cjb.net][1]

   [1]: http://kstdy.cjb.net/



	4. Chapter 4

Reminder:Have you read the updated chapter 3 yet?

Chapter 4

Ken suddenly shivered¡Xhe was on his way home after the meeting of the Digidestined.He felt that someone was peeping him from behind.

¡§Hi¡XKen!¡¨ Pammy suddenly popped up.

¡§Yh¡K¡¨ Ken froze.He closed his eyes, hoping that this was a dream.He opened his eyes, and found himself in the bitter reality.

Pammy¡¦s face was full of joy; ¡§I never know that I¡¦ll see you here!¡¨ She said.

Yeah right¡Kyou probably planned all these on purpose.Ken didn¡¦t say anything, though.He was trying his best to keep his head cool.

Pammy was a little disappointed after she saw Ken¡¦s flat face¡Xbut, in her dictionary, there was no word as ¡§Give UP¡¨.She started talking about the wedding.

¡§I¡¦m going to wear a pearl necklace that I got from my mom, you know how much it¡¦s worth?¡¨

Whatever.

¡§My cousin is the richest guy in Japan, well, at least in Tokyo¡KMillions of girls want to marry him.¡¨

Whatever.Arggggggggggg!!!!!!When can I get rid of her?

¡§HEY!!!¡¨

It was Yolei¡¦s voice.Even though Ken didn¡¦t know why she sudden appeared, but,he now got a great plan that would get rid of Pammy very quickly.

He began; ¡§Sorry, Pammy, um, I can¡¦t accept your invitations, because I already have a date¡K¡¨ He grabbed Yolei¡¦s right arm.

¡§I¡¦m going out with my girlfriend on that day, so please don¡¦t bother me anymore¡K¡¨

WHAT???

Yolei¡¦s brain stopped running.When did I become his girlfriend?

Looking at Pammy¡¦s eyes¡Xas big as rice balls¡XKen thought that his plan probably worked.His answer might be a little cruel to her, but that was the best thing he could say.

Poor Yolei¡¦s brain was greatly messed up, she was kind of happy¡Xok¡Xvery happy that Ken considered her as his girlfriend¡Xbut this was just very strange!

Ken was only focusing on getting rid of Pammy, so after he made Pammy very, very puzzled, he pulled Yolei away from the petrified Pammy.

Watching Ken and Yolei disappearing from her eyes¡XPammy didn¡¦t spoke a word, but her eyes were full of fire, fire of anger and pride.

¡§Really, really thank you for your help.¡¨

After they got to the bus stop, Ken explained everything¡Xhe was just using Yolei to get rid of Pammy, and most important¡Xthe girlfriend thing and the date.

¡§I didn¡¦t help you much.Oh well,¡¨ Yolei sighed.It was ok if the girlfriend thing was true.She thought.Arg! Dreams never come true¡Xwait a second!What was she thinking?There were still a lot of cute guys out there!Why was she so depressed? Arg!

¡§I almost forgot,¡¨ She said.¡§I was supposed to give this to you.¡¨ She hanged him a bag that she was holding.¡§You forgot to take the cakes made by Tai¡¦s mom.¡¨

¡§Oh¡KThanks.¡¨

¡§Please stop thanking me.¡¨ Yolei grinned.¡§The cakes¡Knever mind.You¡¦ll have a fun time with the secret ingredients!¡¨

Ken looked at the bag, and then looked up to Yolei¡¦s innocent face.Secret ingredients¡K 

WELL.He really started to wonder if Yolei was mad at him.

Mimi decided that she would escape once again¡Xfor some reason, seeing Carlson¡¦s face has made her really scared recently.

¡§Miss Tachikawa, you shouldn¡¦t go out right now.¡¨ A servant like lady stopped her hand from turning the knob of the door.¡§Mr. Hashiga will be back soon.¡¨

¡§THIS IS MY HOUSE.¡¨ Mimi didn¡¦t like yelling too much¡Xthat hurt her voice, but she really couldn¡¦t stand this woman.She couldn¡¦t believe that she actually agreed when Carlson sent this woman to look after her, just because she wanted to stay inside her own house before their wedding.

¡§Good Bye!!¡¨ Mimi ran away from the front door in the fastest speed her leg could carry her, and then she quickly got onto a bus.

¡§Finally¡K¡¨ the bus had a few empty seats, so Mimi sat down on a seat next to the window.She felt completely free.

¡§No¡KMatt isn¡¦t here¡KI thought he is practicing with you guys.¡¨ Tai said over the phone.¡§I didn¡¦t see him today¡KOK.Bye.¡¨

Kari was standing next to Tai, ¡§That¡¦s strange, where did Matt go?¡¨ She asked.

Mimi went to the little park again.It was a place full of Matt and her memories.She knew that it would be the only place to unlock her heart.

But, as she was approaching for the bench, she saw Matt sitting there, alone.

¡§Uh¡K¡¨ It was too late to run away, their eyes met, and the air between them seemed to freeze.There wasn¡¦t even a breeze.

¡§¡KHi.¡¨ Matt attempted to break the silence.

¡§Hi.¡¨Mimi replied.She didn¡¦t know what to do.They were once the closest people on the planet, but right now, there was a pacific ocean between them.

¡§I¡KI heard that you¡¦re getting married.¡¨ Matt said.He lowered his face, so Mimi couldn¡¦t see his expression.

¡§Well, I¡¦m happy for you.I¡¦m sure you¡¦ll be happy with him.¡¨ Matt tried to sound as calm as possible, but Mimi knew that he wasn¡¦t feeling the way he looked.

¡§I¡¦m sorry.¡¨ Mimi said.Actually, she didn¡¦t know why she apologized; she just felt that her heart was being torn into smaller and smaller pieces.She wanted to jump into his arms and then cry all her sorrows out.But¡Xit was too late.

¡§Remember, I said I¡¦ll write a song for you.¡¨

¡§Yeah!You did.Sing it!I want to hear it.¡¨ Mimi pushed the boiling bitterness in her throat back to her stomach and answered cheerfully.

¡§I¡¦m play it for you on your wedding.¡¨ Matt stood up and said.His eyes were reflecting the sky.¡§But¡Xwe haven¡¦t receive your invitations yet.Are you going to ignore us?¡¨

¡§No!!¡¨ Mimi cried.She remembered her mom telling her that there was no more room on the cruise.But¡Xwho cares?She wanted her friends to come.

She wanted to save her freedom.

Mimi was shock when the thought of freedom entered her brain.Maybe¡Kmaybe that was what this marriage means¡Xa cage that would lock her up forever¡Xunder Carlson¡¦s gray eyes.

¡§Mimi?¡¨ Matt called.He supposed Mimi to be happy¡Xshe was marrying a rich and cute guy, after all, that¡¦s what all princess wanted:a prince.But the look on her face made him uncertain.If Mimi were happy, he would keep his feelings to himself, forever.

¡§I¡¦m sorry.¡¨ Mimi said.¡§Um¡KI¡¦ll send you the invitations as soon as possible.¡¨

¡§Cool.¡¨ Matt said.He was actually hoping that he would never receive the invitations.¡§I¡KI still have band practice.¡¨ He started to walk away.

¡§¡Kbye¡K¡¨ Mimi whispered.She stood there, gazed into the wind.

To be continued¡K

A/N: Hope you like it¡KDon¡¦t forget to review! Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

¡§But they are my friends!!!¡¨ Mimi cried.Her chest was stuffed with anger.She fell back to the seat helplessly.This conversation was like an endless maze that would never get anywhere.

¡§Listen, Mimi,¡¨ Carlson said patiently, his eyes were looking at the ceiling of the living room.¡§I can¡¦t just let your friends sit on the front row and leave my business partners behind.You have to understand what¡¦s more important!¡¨

¡§I know what¡¦s important!!¡¨ Mimi yelled back.¡§To you¡Xyour wealth is important!Why don¡¦t you just marry your money!!¡¨ 

¡§I¡K¡¨ Carlson swallowed the things he was going to say back to his throat.He was getting too provoked, and he needed to keep a clear head, always.¡§Ok.I¡¦ll let them come and sit on the fifth row or something during the ceremony¡K¡¨

¡§Yeah!!¡¨ Mimi ran to get her pen as Carlson was finishing his sentence, before she ran out of the living room, she turned back and give Carlson a ¡§V¡¨ sign, ¡§Hopefully it¡¦s not too late to send invitations!¡¨

Carlson didn¡¦t reply.The fear in his heart was growing.Since the day he first saw Mimi, he was trying to get her¡Xbut she always looked as if she could slip away at any moment.

¡§I won¡¦t,¡¨ Carlson said to himself in a low voice.¡§Let anything happen to separate us.¡¨

¡§I heard that¡K¡¨ Ayuki saw Yolei¡¦s expression¡Xwarning of explosion¡Xso she stopped her sentence.

¡§NO, No, no, no, no.¡¨ Yolei shook her head.¡§I didn¡¦t do anything.¡¨

¡§Really¡K?You can tell me the truth, I won¡¦t tell anybody¡K¡¨ 

¡§That IS the truth¡K¡¨ 

¡§But¡KI really have to know!!Gosh!!¡¨

Yolei¡¦s face was frozen like ice.She sat down on her seat and didn¡¦t spill a word from her tightly shut mouth.

Since she stepped into the school, the similar conversations have been repeated over and over again for a hundred times.She soon learned that Pammy was spreading all these rumors:

¡§Ken said that Yolei was her girl friend.¡¨

That¡¦s true¡Kwell¡Kpartially true.

¡§Ken and Yolei are in love now.¡¨

OK.She can go with that.But¡K

¡§Ken will soon dump Yolei.¡¨

What?They aren¡¦t even in a relationship!Plus, she would never be dumped by anybody!Oh well¡K She¡¦ll dump the guy before he could dump her.

¡§¡KAnd Pammy will become Ken¡¦s new girl friend.¡¨

For that rumor, Ken has become the luckiest guy in the whole school, because Pammy was well known of her beauty and wealth.She was the goddess in many boys¡¦ eyes.

Of course, Ken had a totally opposite thought on that, first of all, he realized that his plan has totally failed¡Xit was probably the most foolish thing he has ever done.The worse thing was, he didn¡¦t know if he and Yolei should continue fooling Pammy¡Xand everyone.

Well, from that look on his friends¡¦ eyes, he guessed he had to finish this broken comedy.

¡§Oh, Ken, I don¡¦t know how you can grab Pammy¡¦s attention?¡¨ Davis cried.

¡§I don¡¦t know either!!¡¨ Ken¡¦s temper was on the edge of explosion.

¡§Man, she¡¦s my dream girl since first grade!!¡¨ Tom, their soccer teammate complained.¡§Ken, you¡¦ve broke my heart.¡¨

¡§I¡¦m sorry.But I really don¡¦t like Pammy.So you don¡¦t have to worry about that.¡¨ Ken touched his forehead; he was getting a headache.

¡§Yeah right.¡¨ No one believed him.

Oh Man¡KKen really hoped that lunchtime would come sooner.He needed to figure out another plan with Yolei.

It was the night of performance.Mimi remembered, as she was writing the invitations.

She was a princess in the play¡Xshe has already forgotten what story she was performing¡Xbut she still remembered the fancy dress she wore: the blue and purple ribbons, the detailed, flowery decoration on her dress.

After the last scene, her friends said that they¡¦d go to the little park on the seashore to celebrate.And Sora refused to let her change back to her normal clothes.¡§Mimi, you look like a real princess,¡¨ Sora smiled.

So all of them rushed to the little park.And then Tai found that they needed more soda, so everyone ran to get soda¡Xwell, not everyone, Matt and she stayed, because she couldn¡¦t run with her costume.

¡§Why didn¡¦t you go with them?¡¨ She asked.

¡§Because you¡¦ll be alone here if I went.¡¨ He said.

¡§Oh,¡¨ She smiled.¡§I¡¦m not afraid of dark.¡¨

¡§But a princess needs a knight.¡¨

His answered has stopped the night wind from blowing.Mimi could hear her heartbeat.The air was silent, but sweet.

¡§Look at the stars,¡¨ Matt said, but he was looking at Mimi.

Mimi turned her head toward the sky.There were a lot of stars.She never knew that she could see so many stars in a city.

¡§I know a place you¡¦ll really like.¡¨ Matt held Mimi¡¦s hand.She realized how cold his hand was.

They went to the beach.The sky and sea were linked at the horizon.The stars shone like diamonds on the black cloth.

¡§I have never seen a meteor before,¡¨

¡§Me neither.¡¨ Mimi answered.

¡§We¡¦ll see one someday.And I¡¦ll catch the star for you.¡¨ 

¡§Not only one, I want many, many more.¡¨ I want those, as bright as your eyes.

Sure, the knight promised.Because.

The knight would do anything for a princess.

However.

A princess needs a prince to prove her royalty.

So.Therefore.After all.

A knight could only leave, and, disappeared with the fallen star.

A/N:hmm¡Kit seems like that more people like Kenyako.But, I like Mimato, too.Don¡¦t worry, the Kenyako part will be getting better.:^_^: because it¡¦s my fav. Couple!!!

Anyway, I think this chapter is pretty short?

And on more thing, I usually update the story at night, about 9:30 to 10:00, I live in CA, so this is the pacific time, I guess. 

A/N (two days later):Ahhh!!I have made some stupid mistakes.I¡¦ve changed them already *^^*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

¡§Have you seen Yolei?¡¨ During lunch, Ken asked Cody.

¡§Well, you should be the one that knows where she is.¡¨ Cody teased.

¡§I¡¦m serious!¡¨ Ken raised his voice a little.

¡§I¡¦m serious, too!¡¨ Cody couldn¡¦t help but laugh.Ken¡¦s expression was funny.He finally stopped giggling and said, ¡§I think someone sent her a note and she went out of the classroom when lunch began.¡¨

Ken lowered his head.¡§A note?Who would that be?¡¨

Yolei walked to the little garden behind the school building, her left hand was holding a little piece of note.

Who wrote this to me? Yolei wondered in her heart.There wasn¡¦t any signature at the end.It only told Yolei to go to the garden at lunch.

There was a girl waiting under the tree in the garden.Without her even turning back, Yolei immediately knew who she was.

¡§Pammy,¡¨ She called.¡§Did you¡K¡¨ Yolei raised the note.

¡§Yes.¡¨ Pammy¡¦s voice was as high as usual; her finger was playing with her hair.¡§I don¡¦t like to waste time with peasants, but,¡¨ She finally turned her eyes toward Yolei¡Xfor a second.¡§I need to warn you about something very important.¡¨

Yolei could possibly guessed what Pammy would be saying, but she didn¡¦t say anything.

¡§Do you know why Ken and your relationship will disappear pretty soon?¡¨ Pammy asked, actually, stated.

Of course!Yolei answered in her heart.That was because Ken and I didn¡¦t even have ANY relationship. 

¡§He never really love you, and you¡Xa peasant,¡¨ Pammy paused.¡§Would never win his heart.¡¨ My plan was working really well, Pammy smiled coldly.See, Yolei didn¡¦t even know how to respond.

Oh well.Yolei rather started doing her chemistry homework.At least, dealing with those H2O and Co2 was more interesting than this conceited girl.

¡§If you force Ken to be with you, it will only add more pain to his life.¡¨ Pammy continued, she could see success waving to her¡KShe was sure that Yolei¡¦s confidence was fading away by now.¡§You can never have a successful and joyful relationship with him.Why don¡¦t you just give up, and let me be the one to make Ken happy?¡¨

Pammy¡¦s eyes got foggy.¡§I¡KI really like him¡Kplease,¡¨ As long as she could win, Pammy didn¡¦t mind to lower her class once, by saying please to a ¡§peasant¡¨.She sobbed, ¡§Please, I know that Ken would be happy with me.¡¨ Goal!Tears were always the most powerful weapons.

Yolei was shock when Pammy started weeping¡Xshe should join the drama club.

¡§Pammy.¡¨ 

Pammy looked back at Yolei, waiting for her reply.

¡§I think, Love isn¡¦t something that you can simply give away.¡¨ Yolei finally said.

¡§¡KWhat¡K¡¨ Pammy¡¦s brain froze.

¡§Thanks for reminding me.I need to work harder from now on.¡¨ Yolei gave her a big, shiny grin.I only expect others to like me, but I never give them anything in return.I need to face my heart, and try my best.

She hit Pammy softly on her shoulder, and said, ¡§I can¡¦t give up before I try.¡¨

Yolei waved back to Pammy¡Xshe was still frozen¡Xbefore she exited the garden.Her lavender hair was flying in the wind.

There was only two more days from Mimi¡¦s wedding.Every Digidestined decided to go to the wedding after they received Mimi¡¦s invitation.However, none of them have seen Mimi nor received any e-mail from her, except Matt.But he never said anything about that.Therefore¡X

¡§Really?You didn¡¦t see her at all?¡¨ Sora asked Yolei.She tried calling Mimi for a million times, but Mimi¡¦s telephone number was changed.

Yolei just came back from her ¡§Employee Training¡¨.Seeing the mega cute Carlson has energized her.But¡Xshe knew whom she really, really, liked now.Thinking of that, Yolei started to blush.

¡§Yolei¡KYou didn¡¦t see Mimi in the Hashiga building?¡¨

¡§No, not at all.¡¨ The whole building was about 100 stories tall.She could never find Mimi in such a huge place.Yolei thought.

¡§What are we going to do on her wedding, then?¡¨ Tai asked.

¡§I¡¦ll be good if we can perform a song for her!And Matt will be the lead singer!¡¨ Kari suggested.

¡§That sounds cool!¡¨ Davis and T.K agreed instantly.

¡§But¡K¡¨ Cody and Izzy began worriedly.¡§I heard that there would be many famous people coming to the wedding¡KI don¡¦t think we¡¦ll be able to sing¡K¡¨

¡§That¡¦s true¡K¡¨ Ken said.¡§Plus, I don¡¦t think I¡¦ll be going.¡¨ He couldn¡¦t imagine what would happen if Pammy saw him on the wedding cruise.

¡§What?¡¨ Yolei exclaimed.¡§You¡¦re kidding!¡¨

¡§I know!¡¨ Davis said.¡§Yolei would be alone if you don¡¦t go.¡¨

¡§But¡K¡¨ Ken sighed.He needed a good excuse¡Xeveryone believed that he and Yolei were boyfriend and girlfriend.Perhaps he could pretend that he had a bad stomach on that day, so he wouldn¡¦t have to go.

¡§We¡¦ve decided!¡¨ Tai announced.¡§Everyone will go, Matt will sing, we¡¦ll dance!¡¨

When¡Kwhen¡Kdid ¡§WE¡¨ decide that¡KKen stared at Tai.

¡§I know a song that we can sing.¡¨ Matt said.He was very quiet since the ¡§Special Meeting¡¨ started.

¡§What song¡K?¡¨ Cody inquired.It better not be¡K

¡§Depend on you.¡¨ Matt answered.

¡§Uh¡Knever heard of it.¡¨ Joe was puzzled.He could never get any music into his head.

¡§Me neither.¡¨ Kari said.

¡§Don¡¦t worry!It¡¦s a nice song!I¡¦ll teach you guys how to sing it.¡¨ Matt said with 100% confidence¡Xbecause he wrote that song.

¡§Great!If Matt says that the song is good, it¡¦s good.Let¡¦s start practicing!¡¨ Tai ordered.I don¡¦t care what song we sing¡Xas long as we have a song!He thought happily.

¡§¡KUh¡K¡¨ Ken fell onto the floor with his knees.In just one minute, his disappointing fate was doomed¡K(?!)

NO¡Xhe would never dance!!

A/N:Oh well=PDepend on You is not a song for dancing anyways^^

Finally, the day¡Xyes, the wedding day has come.

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Kari, Davis and T.K¡Xalmost forgot¡XKen (He didn¡¦t get any stomachache) were standing, actually, waiting, in the line.

¡§Look!That¡¦s XXX!She¡¦s so pretty!!!¡¨ Davis never stopped his ¡§Observation¡¨ of famous people since they reached the seaport. 

Sora and Kari simply ¡§admired¡¨ the greatness of the cruise.¡§So¡Kfancy¡K¡¨

T.K and Cody were worried about their outfit.

Joe and Izzy were studying through Izzy¡¦s computer.

Tai was trying to get then off the computer.

Ken¡Kwas trying to hide¡K

¡§Mimi, Miss Inoue is here.¡¨ Carlson said as he opened the door.

¡§Mi¡KMiss Tachikawa¡KNice to meet you.¡¨ Yolei tried to keep her voice as calm as possible.

¡§Yo¡K¡¨ Mimi turned back and found Yolei in great surprise.How can that be?She thought it would be Miss Inoue Mikki? Mimi took a deep breath, and said, ¡§Nice to meet you¡K¡¨ Her voice was shaking.

¡§Mimi,¡¨ Carlson walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.The girl before his eyes was going to belong to him, forever.¡§You¡¦ll be the prettiest bride in the world.¡¨

Yolei watched them hug each other.How sweet, she sighed happily.

¡§I wonder what Ken is doing now¡K¡¨ Yolei whispered to herself.Suddenly, a very depressing scene popped up in her head¡X

¡§OH! Ken, You DID come!!!¡¨ Pammy was crying happily.

¡§Yeah, we¡¦ll enjoy tonight together.¡¨ Ken smiled and held Pammy¡¦s hand.

--¡§NOOO!!!¡¨Yolei shrieked. Carlson and Mimi turned to her.

¡§Sorry¡Koh¡KHa Ha Ha!!!¡¨ Yolei blushed.Her stupid imagination¡K

¡§OK.¡¨ Carlson returned to his flat and cool face.¡§Miss Inoue, Please take good care of Miss Tachikawa.¡¨ He took out a check from his pocket, and handed it to Yolei.

¡§Uh¡K¡¨ Yolei looked at the number on the check¡X100 bucks!¡§OF COURSE!!!¡¨Ha Ha Ha.

After Carlson has left, Yolei and Mimi immediately hugged each other.

¡§Oh My God!!!¡¨ Mimi cried in tears.¡§It was actually you?¡¨

¡§I took my sister¡¦s place.¡¨ Yolei explained.¡§But¡KMimi,¡¨ She said in her brightest smile.¡§I¡¦m really, really, happy for you.¡¨

¡§Thanks.¡¨ 

¡§Well¡KI thought you have forgotten all of us until I¡¦ve got your invitation.¡¨ Yolei sighed.¡§But I know you won¡¦t¡X¡§ She saw the white wedding gown in the middle of the room.¡§HOW pretty!!¡¨ 

¡§Yeah¡KI told him not to spend that much money on it¡K¡¨ Mimi grinned.

Yolei opened her eyes wide and saw the accessories on the table in front of her.¡§These¡Kthese¡Kare real diamonds¡K?¡¨ She asked uncertainly.

¡§Yeah¡Kthey are designed in France or something¡K¡¨

¡§Oh My God!¡¨ Yolei cried.¡§Mimi, you¡¦re a real princess!!¡¨ She started shaking Mimi¡¦s shoulder without noticing.¡§He¡¦s so rich!!You¡¦re so lucky!¡¨

¡§I guess¡K¡¨ The word ¡§Princess¡¨ has made her heart tightened.Someone said that to me before¡KMimi remembered.

She had to forget about him now.

But¡K

She tried not replying her friends, and it didn¡¦t work.She could not stop regretting her decision.

¡§Mimi, are you nervous?¡¨ Yolei asked.Mimi didn¡¦t look very happy to her.

¡§Yeah¡K¡¨ Yolei¡¦s words were a perfect excuse.She must have been too nervous.

¡§Don¡¦t worry too much!¡¨ Yolei hit softly on Mimi¡¦s shoulder.¡§Everything will be fine.Just think this, you¡¦re marrying the one you love!You are going to be with him forever!¡¨

The¡Kone¡KI¡Klove?

Forever¡K

Mimi suddenly started to cry.She needed a good cry since the very beginning.

¡§Mimi?¡¨ Yolei was shock by Mimi¡¦s tears.Things were¡Kgetting weird¡K

¡§Yolei.¡¨ Mimi said.¡§Please help me.¡¨

A/N: This chapter took me three days¡Kfor some reason_

Please review, your comments are always welcome!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Announcement:

If you cannot read the fic, please tell me your e-mail address, I¡¦ll e-mail the ¡§txt¡¨ version to you.

Oh¡Kand cherry blossoms little wolf2, you¡¦ve review my fic for three times, thanks^^ 

Chapter 7

¡§Ken, why can¡¦t you walk up straight?¡¨ Davis asked as they were walking to the lobby.Not only that, Ken was acting weird since they¡¦ve got to the seaport.

¡§Don¡¦t Call my Name!!!!¡¨ Ken shouted back.

¡§Uh¡KO¡Kokay¡K¡¨ Davis was shock by Ken¡¦s big reaction.¡§Ke¡KOh¡Kthen how should I call you?¡¨

¡§Just don¡¦t talk to me!!¡¨ Ken replied.His eyes were busily searching for a place he could hide safely.Please, he prayed for the 99th time.Please don¡¦t let me see Pammy¡K

All the Digidestined went inside the hall.That¡¦s where the party would be held.It was decorated in the color light pink:Balloons, roses, walls, table cloths¡K

¡§That¡¦s Mimi¡¦s style¡K¡¨ Izzy finally got his head off computer¡Xthe main reason was the noise inside the main hall.

Matt didn¡¦t say anything.He was trying to keep his heart calm¡Xwhich was impossible¡Xhe couldn¡¦t help but keep thinking what Mimi and Carlson would be doing right now.

I should let go.He told himself.Mimi will be happy; she¡¦ll be a real princess under a prince¡¦s protection.

¡§I want to go to the restroom.¡¨ Ken suddenly said.

¡§Sure.¡¨ Tai was the only who could hear what Ken was saying in the crowded hall, because he was standing right next to Ken.¡§Don¡¦t get lost!!¡¨ He reminded.

¡§I won¡¦t.¡¨ Ken disappeared in one second.

After Ken has gone, Pammy came over to the Digidestined.¡§Hey,¡¨ She called.¡§Are you guys Ken¡¦s friend?¡¨

Kari stopped Tai from answering.She was very mad at Pammy, because she was trying to steal Ken from Yolei.¡§I don¡¦t know.We don¡¦t know you.Please go away.¡¨ Kari said rudely.

Pammy¡¦s voice raised twelve pitches higher.¡§What?How dare you talk to me like this!!!You foolish peasants!¡¨

Sora and Tai were a little shock by the word ¡§peasants¡¨.Izzy opened his eyes wide.Joe started wondering what problems Pammy had with her voice cord.Cody and Davis immediately covered their ears.

¡§Whatever.¡¨ Kari smiled; she liked to see Pammy got mad.

¡§I¡¦m lost.¡¨ Ken said helplessly.He was standing in the middle of a long corridor of floor 8th.It¡¦s impossible for a genius to get lost¡Xbut it did happen.

He escaped from Pammy in the hall when he saw her approaching the group.When he was walking back to the Digidestined, he saw Pammy coming from the back, so he jumped inside the elevator¡Xand came to the fifth floor, which turned out to be the kitchen.The door of the elevator shut immediately after Ken has got out, but after 15 minutes of waiting, the elevator was still stuck at floor 12.He had to go back down, but he couldn¡¦t find any staircase that would lead to the main hall.So he had to continue his journey up.And now he¡¦s at the 8th floor, searching for an elevator or something that can bring him back to the main hall.

¡§Ken!¡¨ The door near him suddenly opened, and Yolei put her head out.¡§Why are you here?¡¨

¡§Yolei!¡¨ Ken said happily.¡§Do you know where can I find the elevator to get back?¡¨

¡§What?Wait¡Kwhere is Matt?I need to find him now.¡¨ 

¡§Matt?I¡K¡¨ Ken suddenly stopped, because he heard¡K

¡§I can¡¦t wait to see the bride, Carlson!¡¨ That h.o.r.r.b.l.e. high tone.And it was getting closer and closer.

Gosh!Pammy!Escape!These three words quickly flashed through Ken¡¦s brain.

Ken pushed Yolei into the room right away, but he push her too hard¡X¡§Ah¡K¡¨ Yolei got tripped by her high heels, so she fell back toward the ground, and Ken, with his collar being grasped by Yolei, fell down on her.

The door was slammed close, but Pammy¡¦s voice could still be heard.

¡§Why can¡¦t I go now?¡¨

¡§Mimi¡¦s probably changing, we¡¦ll come back later.¡¨ Carlson answered.

Judging from their footsteps, Ken thought with great relief, they are walking away.

Yolei was not relieved at all.She was pushed down to the ground, so now her backbone hurt, her ankle was sprained, and¡Xher heart was beating like crazy.

Ken was right on top of her; they were so close that Yolei could feel his breaths, and his hair brushed slightly on her cheek.But¡Xhe didn¡¦t seem to notice anything.

Ken was concentrating on the conditions outside the door, so he didn¡¦t pay any attention to Yolei¡¦s weird reaction.Plus¡Khe was not the one being pressed onto the ground.

¡§I¡KI¡¦m sorry.¡¨ Mimi¡¦s apologize has immediately separated Ken and Yolei.They both jumped up and blushed because of embarrassment, but Mimi felt that she was the one who should be embarrassed.

Oh my god.Yolei¡¦s face got redder than a tomato.Mimi must be thinking¡K

Oh my god.Ken¡¦s face was burning like fire.Yolei must be thinking¡K

¡§Uh¡K¡¨ Mimi totally forgot what she was going to say.It was not very good to break up a couple¡Xespecially when they were going to¡K Yes, Mimi got the completely wrong picture.¡§I¡¦m sorry.¡¨ She apologized again.

¡§We¡Kwe are not¡K¡¨ Yolei tried to explain.But, how should she explain this?Like:We¡¦re not doing what you are thinking?

¡§I understand,¡¨ Mimi nodded.

¡§Great,¡¨ Yolei said.According to their ¡§pose¡¨, it was hard to convince people that they were not doing anything.It was not even summer, but she was sweating a lot already.

¡§Um,¡¨ Ken¡¦s face was innocent and calm.¡§Hi, Mimi.¡¨

¡§Hi.¡¨Mimi replied.She felt deeply sorry for Ken. He must be really mad now.She thought.I should¡¦ve come in two minutes later.¡§Haven¡¦t seen you for a long time.¡¨

¡§Congratulations.¡¨ Ken said.¡§Actually, all of the Digidestined has come to give you our best wishes.¡¨

¡§Thank you. Actually¡K¡¨ Mimi swallowed her words back to her throat.¡§Anyway, I hope you¡¦ll enjoy tonight.¡¨

Mimi looked strange, Ken realized.But he couldn¡¦t tell what¡¦s exactly wrong.¡§I¡¦m sure Davis will.I heard that the buffet would be really good.¡¨

Mimi and Ken started giggling.

Yolei was still in shock, whenever she thought of that accident, the temperature of her skin increase. She was really, really amazed by Ken¡¦s natural facial expression.

A/N: 

Demiveemons_Candy_Eater, I hope you¡¦ll like this chapter.I added a lot of Kenyako into it this time ^o^

I like reviews, don¡¦t forget to share your comments with me, thanks!!


End file.
